


Bringing winter

by transgorgug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demigods, F/F, Fantasy, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgorgug/pseuds/transgorgug
Summary: After a long winter month, Terezi confronts her God the thief of summer and bringer of winter.FANFICTION HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket





	Bringing winter

Terezi walked along the path tightening her cloak around her the storm battering her sides rain pouring down her black short hair making her shiver.

If only the wind was loud enough to block out Karkat's endless yelling.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE BOTHER!" Karkat hollered following Terezi

Terezi bit her tongue she was too tired to snap back at Karkat all she wanted to do was leave the offering and head back home.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THEY'LL LET THIS WINTER END"

She heard the sleet crunch under Karkat's steps as he hurried to catch up to her Karkat fumbled with their offering nearly letting it fall out of his hands.

"Don't you DARE fucking drop it" Terezi snapped turning on Karkat

"I won't I won't" Karkat glared back with his orange eyes while hauling the box of jams and goodies.

They struggled through the snow for a while walking up steep steps leading to the shrine trees grew near the sides blocking out a bit of the rain. The shrine was fairly small just some small slabs of rocks although the carvings and designs on it were very neat showing pirates and monsters battling it out on the sea.

Karkat roughly placed the box on the shrine making Terezi wince.

"Be careful we don't want this winter to last any longer"

Karkat grunted and started heading down the steps his scraggly tail following him. The rain was starting to let up and Terezi could hear small birds flutter through the branches.

Terezi looked toward the shrine trailing her finger around a carving of a sea monster up here she could see over the valley and look over the sleeping town and the vivid green forest surrounding it. She liked coming up here it was a peaceful and very beautiful sight.

She remembered when she came up here as a child her family had still given to the same God though she remembered the shrine being a lot bigger and more well designed.

Terezi sighed and made her way down the steps feeling the small flowers that were starting to sprout brush against her legs.

\----

Terezi opened the door to the Inn with Karkat trailing behind her. Karkat shook the mud from his boots and wrung his messy short hair that had small nubby horns hidden between them.

Terezi took off her cloak inviting the warmth of the Inn.

"I'll get us some food," Karkat said walking towards the Innkeeper leaving a trail of rainwater and mud behind him.

Terezi heard Kanaya grunt beside her.

"The least you could do is not track dirt all over the inn"

"Sorry Kan," Terezi said giving Kanaya a crooked smile "I'll remember to give him some cane drubbings later"

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Karkat yelled in reply startling some guest and trying to balance two plates of food

"Don't drop that or I'll make you clean the stables," Kanaya said quickly taking a plate from Karkat before he dropped it.

Terezi rolled her eyes as they started arguing. It wasn't long before she and Karkat were seated eating their meal, Karkat angrily stabbed his chicken with a fork.

"Geez calm down Karkat It's already dead"

"Fuck OFF" Karkat growled between bites of food

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Exploring with Dave and Aradia they're dragging me to another ruin" Karkat huffed "I hope we don't run into any undead this time. What are you doing?" Karkat said while waving a fork in Terezi's face

"I'm thinking about visiting the shrine again" Terezi replied while tapping the head of her cane

"Again??? Why even try!! Not like that God has done anything useful, Hell we've never even seen them!!"

Terezi shrugged her shoulders thinking about the God she had gone to the shrine all her life and she's never seen them. Who knows maybe they've moved away and found another valley to care for.

She thought about how when she went sailing and how the ship ran smoothingly or how it always stopped raining when she visited the shrine.

"Guess I've just grown too attached"

Terezi made her way up the mountain cane in hand stopping to glance at various flowers and plants that grew near the path The town was still covered in snow and the river was still frozen over.

Terezi clenched her jaw maybe she should give the God a cane drubbing for making her shrine pretty for summer and leaving the town in the cold.

Terezi couldn't stay mad for long as she watched small rabbits hop along the path and stopped to sniff some flowers.

When Terezi was at the shrine she saw a figure lying down on it she almost lifted her cane to hit them for loitering on HER God's shrine. Before realizing...

"Holy shit" Terezi whispered

The figure sat up with a lazy smile one of their paws warped around a small jar of honey.

"Hey there Terezi," They said "That's your name right? Terezi?? Hey!" They jumped off from the shrine. Terezi took a tentative step back mainly in shock she had visited the shrine for many years but she never dreamed of seeing her God up close and in person.

Terezi looked them up and down they had two curving horns that were longer than Terezi's one in the shape of a stinger and the other a pincer. Their hair was a mess it was in large tangles like it hadn't been brushed in years they had a long lion-like tail that grazed the ground.

"Did you like the scenery?" They questioned throwing the honey jar over their shoulder "I picked allllllll the brightest flowers"

The God leaned over Terezi she was much taller than her and long and gangly when Terezi looked closer she could see that they had eight pupils in their right eye. Terezi flushed realizing how close they were she took her cane and gently pushed the God away.

"Oh- Thank you," Terezi said not really sure how to respond she had wanted to meet her God all these years but now that they were here...

"What's your name?" Terezi asked tensely tapping the head of her cane

"Vriska," She said with a smile flashing her large canines "God of the storm and seas!!" Vriska jumped on her shrine and waved her fist like she was holding an imaginary sword.

"But I'm sure you knew that already!" Vriska said flipping her hair "After all, I'm the coolest God around"

Terezi remembered how unkept the shrine was and the snarky comments Karkat made and she chuckled into her hand.

"Hey!!!" Vriska yelped jumping down from the shrine "Wait- are you the only one who visits me???"

"Uh- I guess"

"Urgh the nerve of them!" Vriska growled as she smacked her fist into her palm she turned to face the edge of the cliff that showed a view of the valley.

Terezi saw storm clouds roll over the land and felt the wind blowing against her skin she warped her cloak around herself.

"After all, I've done for them" Terezi heard Vriska grumble "And they just ignore me!!"

"Hey calm down" Terezi reached out to touch Vriska's arm. Terezi didn't want to have to trudge through more mud.

Vriska glanced down and stared where Terezi touched her arm. Terezi swears she saw a faint blush spread over her cheeks.

"Fineeee" Vriska sighed. Terezi looked up again and saw the storm clouds dissipate.

"I'm bored," Vriska said moving away from Terezi as she headed down the mountain's steps

"Where are you going??"

"I haven't been in this valley for years," Vriska said with a wave of her hand, "I think I'm due for a visit"

**Author's Note:**

> GOD, I hate reading my old works there so cringe *lies down*


End file.
